


【尺机莲】情花

by RyoKaO



Category: lck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoKaO/pseuds/RyoKaO
Summary: 全文1w+ 3p预警 日了个爽 绿了又透 所有与现实不符设定皆为私设





	【尺机莲】情花

电梯开关的铃声惊醒了声控灯，朴辰成走出电梯还没开口就听到嘟嘟喃喃道抱怨。  
“好刺眼啊……”  
背离窗户的一侧，紧闭的门脚边是蹲成一团的孙施尤，有些沙哑的声音和零星散落的几只没了声息的滤嘴透露了些许信息。  
“来很久了？载赫还没到？”弯了腰想把人拉起来，被不耐烦的挥开，朴辰成也只得蹲了下来，“不是说好不抽烟了吗，还这么多。”  
手被拿捏进另一个带着汗湿的手掌中，粘腻的不清爽就像话里“说好的”那个时候，是更大片的肌肤接触到极限时仍有下一块争先恐后接触到肌肤和应运而生的汗液，彼时的耽溺在当下哄然的燥热空气中就显得不那么合时宜。  
“床上说的话什么时候又能作数了？”孙施尤说着又一次甩开了粘上来的手掌，一个刚从盛夏里走进来的朴辰成带着过量的暑气，使本来就很烦躁的他只想躲的远些再远些，“明明已经是上次、上上次、再上次攒下的了——朴载赫就没有一次让人不等他。”  
被拿“作数”的过往话题戳到了一下，朴辰成讨了个没趣收回的手扶了扶眼镜，只是一点自以为的臆测，也就顺着说起了别的。  
起身刚抖了抖压成一团的T恤，眼看着一只半天都没抓到的手又厚颜的伸了过来，“辰成拉我一下吧，脚麻了。”  
对方果断就握住了抬高的手是孙施尤没想到的，不是该再贫几句卖个乖么？被攥着手臂揽到怀里的时候孙施尤知道了答案。额角的鬓边的汗渍相互被对方的T恤吸收，灼热的鼻息喷洒在脖颈，蹿升的温度惹得孙施尤想立刻把人推开。  
“热……”  
“就是想抱一下。”埋首的黄毛不甘地还要蹭一蹭，相接的肌肤已经开始急速升温也想明白了见好就收。  
“抱一下就够了？”亲密的距离将将被拉开，孙施尤伸长了双臂勾住了还没退远的颈子，“说了脚麻了，抱好我。”  
再次拉近的则换成了几片薄薄的唇瓣，悬空的重心被推到隔着薄薄的衣料后背贴上了微凉的墙壁，明明浑身都写上了“想念”却还想装乖的人惨遭失败，明明也受不了燥热，灼热的双手扶上腰部微薄的皮肉为附了薄汗的皮肤爱不释手，不知高出多少温度的唇齿却不遗余力的开始相互舔舐，哄热的空气开始变得稀薄，墙壁也开始升温的时候，另一声电梯铃声拯救了它们。  
“呀，你们又在别人家门口做什么！”  
意犹未尽的舌尖收回在水渍声的消失中准备开始执行另一项工作，两人都不慌不忙开始露出了开心的微笑，这位倒霉的屋主终于姗姗来迟。  
“交出钥匙我们马上就去别人家里做。”  
看看两手提实在了超市口袋的朴载赫，两个人咯咯地笑出了声。

作为屋主的朴载赫一进屋就颐指气使的把整理收拾的活甩给了不知道在笑啥的傻笑二人组，真切的表示了只愿意干开空调这一件事后先把自己放倒在了沙发上，背后朴辰成和孙施尤嘻嘻哈哈的猜着拳决定着谁来做什么，明明都是没什么意义的，朴载赫翻了个身腹诽着，毕竟朴辰成总是会想办法赖掉大部分结果的人。  
凉意慢慢盛满了不大的公寓，吵闹的声音在朴载赫舒缓下来的思绪里也逐渐变得忽近忽远，但惊醒也只是一瞬间，没有了高高低低的说话声，啪嗒啪嗒的是沙发前盘腿而坐在茶几边的朴辰成在折腾一只键盘。  
“过多久了？”  
“一会儿吧。”朴辰成眼都没抬，倒抓着键盘抖一抖拍一拍，朴载赫眯着没戴眼镜的双眼一时间读不懂朴辰成又在干嘛。  
“辰成啊，弄干净点吧，拜托。”孙施尤在不远处的厨房恶意地拜托着，说是拜托，怎么听都有些幸灾乐祸。  
“干嘛呢？”伸展着筋骨，朴载赫挣扎着坐了起来，四下翻找着眼镜。  
“施尤把烟灰落进键盘了还硬说是因为我呢。”  
朴载赫不置可否，当一个人想甩锅的时候谁被甩到那就是谁倒的霉了。从边角落捏出眼镜，一不小心镜片就被手指糟蹋了，裤兜摸遍了也没掏出眼镜布，脚尖踢了踢挡在前面的大个子，顺手就把眼镜递了过去：“眼镜也给我擦一下吧。”  
一通长吁短叹朴辰成不无抱怨的接过眼镜头也没回，金边的光从眼角划过落在眼前的是一头枯黄，不安分的手指开始翻检了起来。  
“干嘛呢？”被偶尔擦过头皮的手指弄的有些痒，朴辰成甩了甩头想把多事的手指赶走，换来朴载赫得寸进尺的：“呀，有白头发呢。”  
一句轻飘飘的话引来了朴辰成夸张的鬼叫，“又又又，怎么又来了啊……我不是才十几二十岁么？”  
“是啊，已经是23岁*的朴叔叔了，还十几岁请问可以要点脸？”  
“好的，同样23岁的另一位朴叔叔。”  
“呀我明明才22岁！”  
“不管嘛，明明都是98line，今年内不是早晚都要23的人吗？”抬手把眼镜递回给朴载赫，朴辰成顺势往后一趟枕在了朴载赫腿上，“载赫啊，帮我拔一下吧，白头发。”  
“啊西，你麻不麻烦？你看看相赫哥那么多白头发都不管的……”话是这么说着，朴载赫手上又拨了拨那一头黄毛，“你能不能坐好！这样我怎么弄？”  
“不要……不靠着腰疼……”说着连眼睛都闭了起来摆明了不准备挪窝，“不是，相赫哥哪有很多白发呀。”  
“那可不，只是发型藏得住，”挑拣起一根白的晃眼的发丝，明明只是轻轻一扯也换来了某位假眠人士的嗷嗷叫，“不然怎么会一直维持着那瓜皮头。”  
“你又知道了。”  
“说了多少次是别人告诉我的了，”说完开始又推又搡打算把躺靠着都不安分的人弄起来，“好了好了快起来热！我要去洗澡了！”  
“哦！一起一起！我也要！”说着朴辰成立刻翻身起来，还回身拽起了朴载赫。  
“呀你走开！明明两个卫生间为什么要一起？”刚被拽起来的朴载赫听了立刻嫌弃地想甩开不撒手的朴辰成，可惜收效甚微，被强烈拒绝的人反而变本加厉的缠了上来。  
“我喜欢你那边的沐浴露啊，”手被抓开反而整个手臂环了上去，直到整个人都黏了上去推搡着走向房间，“再说，我监督你专心洗澡啊，不然你又要洗半个小时？那不等你吃饭啦？”  
朴载赫继续抱怨着想要拒绝直到自暴自弃，连朴辰成自觉的开始从他衣柜翻他的衣服据说“借穿一下”也没有再拒绝。

“Ruler不爱洗澡”和“Ruler的洗澡时长”往往是两个相辅相成出现的话题，对于朴辰成来说他会很乐意谈第二个，毕竟依他所见朴载赫就整个被称为洗澡这个行为而做的前前后后的事项可真的不是一般的多，什么先连上蓝牙音箱开始放音乐啊，要单独洗个脸去除脸上的护肤品的残余啊，一定要泡个脚啊，诸如此类如此这种，就算被嘴“即使这样也没有做成精致男孩”也从不放弃乐此不疲。  
所以当朴载赫真正开始洗澡的时候朴辰成已经冲完了身上满是泡泡的水果味沐浴露，本着“等朴载赫不如等一只蜗牛”的真理，朴辰成正准开溜，被朴载赫逮上了指使着一会帮按头，一会帮擦背指使得好不开心。  
“难道我是什么佣人吗？”重新打开水管，莲蓬头洒下温度适宜的热水，一个人很舒服但另一个人愁眉苦脸，“我觉得我都要泡皱了。”  
“我不管，不是你说的‘一起’吗！”朴载赫幸灾乐祸地开始了享受，甚至还在思索着还有什么能继续指使朴辰成的事。  
朴辰成任命地举着莲蓬给朴载赫冲洗着泡沫，朴载赫乐得于装作一块饼，被翻到哪面就是哪面，身高相仿倒是方便了朴辰成顺手……只是这手有时候是真的不太安分。  
“载赫啊，最近又胖了？”一捏一圈的小肚子被朴辰成攥在了手里，还活泛地拧了拧。  
“啊西说什么呢！我最近明明在健身啊健身！肌肉都看不到的吗？”颇有些恼羞成怒的味道。  
“哦嚯，跟你们打野学的？”放过了无甚变化的小肚子，换揉上了看不出有肌肉勉强称为胸的位置，“可是你们打野才不会像你这样好不容易健身完又去大吃一顿再加一顿夜宵的吧？”  
“我也吃了这么多年也没见有什么问题！本来健身，身材只是很小的一部分吧，更重要的是体力和精神好不好？”眼看着逐渐遭到质疑，朴载赫连解释都开始慌了起来。  
“那倒是……”  
“小载赫是挺有精神的。”  
“朴辰成你给我滚啊！”  
朴辰成立刻甩开莲蓬，说滚就滚这个时候绝不含糊。  
“你给我滚回来帮我吹头发！”

“我啊，是真的佩服你们洗个澡都能折腾这么久，”精确掌握着时间，孙施尤早就乘着汤在小火上煮着的空洗过澡换掉了沾满汗水的T恤，“等你们我可能都要被饿死了。”  
“不是，这种事必然都是因为载赫啊。”  
“我只是比较注重细节，细节懂么？”  
相互推脱也是意料之内了。  
“今天豆芽汤、青花鱼……我先拍个照。”  
“这有什么好拍的呀，勉强做的也不好看。”  
“好拍呀，这是施尤做的爱心晚餐❤”  
“我的天……还要吃饭，求求你不要恶心我了。”  
“只是吧……下次能不能不做这个了，我很讨厌这个。”  
“安静地吃你的吧，我到底要记多少你不吃的东西才够？”  
“这个很好吃啊，我挺喜欢的。”  
“载赫买的食材，你不如试试说服他吧。”  
“我不管……”  
“安静地吃吧，连饭都堵不住你的嘴？”  
“嘤。”  
“也不要玩手机！能不能好好吃饭了……”  
简易的家常菜，三个大小伙子不一会也就吃的差不多了，确定吃的差不多后朴辰成飞快抄起了手机，“我去回个电话。”  
“呀，朴辰成给我去洗碗！”看着预定洗碗人员准备遁走，孙施尤差点揭案而起。  
“不是，之前一直没回，亲戚打来的，会有点久吧。”朴辰成不无犹豫的说着，看上去有些急切。  
“那……朴载赫去洗碗！”听着着推拉言论，孙施尤立刻转变了目标，反正抓到人就好，是谁问题不大。  
“一起一起！”优秀的ad选手迅速观察了情况确定自己是逃不过的，快速决定要拉个辅助垫背。  
看着两人一言一语地开始收拾残局，朴辰成果断溜向做了电脑房的书房，甚至不无做贼心虚地落了锁，与此同时电话也拨了出去：  
“喂，亲爱的……”

一个个说着嫌麻烦，但三个人能有几副碗筷，尽管都不擅长两个人还是几分钟就处理好了厨房。朴载赫的小屋算是只比麻雀大一些的小鸟，该有的不该有的都齐活了，自然少不了几台适合开黑的电脑，但尽管是职业选手、网瘾少年，电脑和游戏也不是时时刻刻万能的。  
孙施尤横在床上舒服的滚了一圈，说实话折腾一顿饭就跟伺候俩大爷没什么区别，也就比腰酸背痛好一丁点。  
“呀，睡过去点，怎么多大的床都不够你折腾了？”朴载赫硬是腿伸上了床沿踢着横跨了大半张床的孙施尤，眼看着孙施尤开始虚假地装死，恨恨地一脚踩上本来就没多长的短裤已经卷上了的腿根。  
一时的痒让孙施尤打了个机灵，极不情愿的挪了又挪，朴载赫不由分说的躺上了床一手抄起了手机，也不管孙施尤哼哼唧唧的扑腾着，直到枕在了朴载赫腰侧才没了动静。  
“睡着了？”没有意料中的絮絮叨叨反而没了声响，朴载赫这才移动了视线，孙施尤柠成根麻花侧趴在一边，听到他声音抬起了头，尖俏的下巴顶在了他胯骨上，倒是身上的一件黑衬衣吸引了他的注意力，“你从哪翻出来的衣服？”  
“你衣柜里的怎么了？谁的？”话说出口倒有几分质问的味道，但说话的人其实并不是很在意答案，孙施尤翻立了起来，甚至还凑的离朴载赫更近了些，一件略宽松的纯黑衬衫罩在身上，“怎么看也不像你的吧。”  
“不知道，容仁哥的吧，”半敞开的领口，翻卷至手肘的袖口，垂过了臀尖的衣摆，和孙施尤一贯喜欢穿的浅色不同，少了一些纯净的无辜，多的是和他的队服一样冷峻的禁欲感，偏偏行为和这些一点都不沾边，“怎么会有人说你看上去老实呢。”  
挑起眉睁圆的眼，反驳的话还没出口就因为被朴载赫拉了一把换成了轻声的惊呼，膝盖摇摇欲坠不稳地落在了朴载赫双腿间，上身更是跌入了面前人怀中，撑着胸膛勉强直了直身子，那双刚扯完人的手再次推高了在腿间晃荡的裤腿，一手扶着摇摇欲坠的腰一手捏上了薄薄的臀肉。  
“我怎么这么冤呢？”受到莫须有指责的人口气倒像真的冤枉，孙施尤一手捏上了朴载赫因为低头挤作一团的脸颊肉。  
“我可不觉得，”抓过在脸上肆虐的手指放在唇边啄了啄，一根根越来越轻的是烟草苦涩的味道，朴载赫翻起眼睫对上的是孙施尤好气又好笑的样子，还没笑出声又别过了眼神，怎么看怎么都犹犹豫豫，“怎么？”  
“那个，载赫啊……”然后是抿紧的薄唇，孙施尤不由得又贴得更近了些，人也更往朴载赫腿间挤得更紧，连带感觉臀瓣上的手掌也收紧了几分，“你今天要回家吗？我的话……不想一个人呢。”  
孙施尤又在装可怜了。  
尽管这句话在朴载赫脑海里疯狂打着警报，但好像没办法拒绝。  
回应孙施尤的是一个热切的吻。

翻转间发丝散乱着无暇顾及，舔吻从嘴角到耳垂再无法阻挡地往下，孙施尤知道朴载赫这狗崽子唇齿在这种地方功夫实在了得，索性放松了身体迎接另一个热切的怀抱。本就半敞的衣领被扯到摇摇欲坠，牙尖滑过跳动的血管是血脉膨胀的节奏，凹陷的锁骨碗边某一块肌肤更是不止发疼。  
“嘶……疼……”  
孙施尤说着轻颤了一下，朴载赫拉开了点距离就看到一小块近似淤青的吻痕刚好在平时T恤将将挡住的位置，“还在疼？又是哪个混小子弄的？”转而换成了轻柔的舔舐。  
“嗯……都怪辰成那个狗崽子，还不是前面在场馆遇到的时候……”手指插进了朴载赫的后脑柔软的发丝捋了捋示意他没事了，孙施尤环住身上人的手臂紧了紧。  
对他嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨不置可否，放过了那块色彩浓重的痕迹，转向下面薄薄的胸膛，双手就能覆满的程度就算稍微过份一些的揉弄也没有一点丰腴，唯独渐渐挺立的乳尖挤出指缝正便宜了得空的唇齿享用，左边作吮，右边作舔，生怕照顾不周惹得这位刁钻的主人不高兴。  
“啊……载赫啊……真棒。”不由得挺动着身子配合起食用般的作弄，舒爽沿着脊柱贯穿全身，细长的双腿交缠住身上结实的另一副身躯，不安分的双足更是对宽松的裤腰又掀又拽，很快不论短裤还是内裤都变得半掉不掉，“载赫呀，腰疼……”  
“知道了知道了。”深刻了解孙施尤这借口又是想耍什么赖，朴载赫支起身先如他所愿地甩掉了被搞了半天的裤子，也顺带拉起孙施尤翻了个身。  
手肘轻轻撑起一截身子，一对蝴蝶骨透过衬衫支棱着的后背显得过分单薄，挂得松松垮垮的衬衫被推高露出深陷的腰窝，细瘦的腰腹贴靠着床面。  
朴载赫用两手拇指沿着沟壑推送着，他当然不精于此道，双手藉着回忆着推了推，就开始走起了反方向越进了同样碍事的裤腰。  
“呀孙施尤，内裤去哪了呀？”朴载赫手掌里是两团紧俏的蜜桃，不受主人控制地被捏扁揉圆，不自觉翘起的臀瓣颤栗着、隐藏的秘密已经被揭晓。  
“说什么呢，安静点……”假装抱怨的话刚出口就被狠捏了一把提醒着事实，嘴上只得服了软，“就……洗完澡随便套的衣服，也随便甩掉了呢。”  
“这么胆大？要是连短裤都被浸湿了会被发现的吧。”手指探索着私密的位置，不用看都知道有些地方开始冒水了。  
“没关系吧，”孙施尤侧过了身子回头，“毕竟都是因为载赫你让我湿了的。”  
朴载赫够上去和孙施尤接吻，粘腻的唇齿间夹杂着朴载赫的“我也是”，支撑着重量的胳膊伸长到手指可以扣住身下人湿润的掌心，空闲的手扯掉了孙施尤快要被汗液和其他液体混合粘粘在身上的短裤，下身开始无所顾忌的贴合，借着一点点液体小幅研磨着，无节奏的呼吸间或有些许喘息声不胫而走，直到无力支撑的酸楚一点点开始直逼酥麻，朴载赫才放过了有些辛苦的孙施尤。  
孙施尤就着侧躺回床面，抬抬细瘦的脚踝踹着朴载赫的小腿肚示意他去找“必需品”，朴载赫侧卧在面对面的一侧，伸长了手臂在床头柜翻找。  
“什么呀，你们动作这么快？”  
消失了一阵子的朴辰成推门而入引来了两人的侧目，径直来到床边入目的是孙施尤半敞的衣服遮不住光裸的臀瓣的样子。  
“施尤呀~”手脚并用着从身后缠了上去，习惯性地埋首在颈间磨蹭着。  
“干啥，”有些痒让孙施尤就着怀抱翻身到面对朴辰成，一手撑着薄薄的棉T恤顺势骑到了朴辰成腰间，“载赫啊，你今天买的套子好像还在购物袋里，袋子还在冰箱上面哦。”  
“这还是人吗？我说我找半天……”摆明了叫人出去找的意思挡不住朴载赫的骂骂咧咧，却还是只能摸来眼镜爬了起来。  
朴辰成手指一点点爬上衣角，一点点把孙施尤本来就只是搭在身上、在翻动间显得更加摇摇欲坠衬衫往下扯，逐渐露出细滑的肌肤以及锁骨边显眼的痕迹。  
“这是什么时候的？”正好是触碰不到的距离，朴辰成虚着眼打量着。  
“前几天遇到的时候，都怪载赫那小子啦……”顺着朴辰成的拉扯，孙施尤甩掉了最后箍在手肘处的袖筒，眼睛都不眨就说出了跟先前完全不一样的话语，倾身在距离朴辰成鼻尖很相近的位置，一手摘掉了碍事的眼镜，一手抚上了朴辰成的脸颊也印上了唇。  
双手掐着腰窝方寸间，或轻或重的手指在干爽的肌肤上抚过数遍肋骨和脊柱的位置，朴辰成紧着两掌既是亲密的抚慰也是支撑着孙施尤细瘦的腰肢，半躺着观赏着他勉强的样子。  
两人的性器交叠着被孙施尤右手虚拢，不大的手就算用上整个手掌还是没法回环两根分量不轻的男根，不是贴拢了自己的小腹就是倒向朴辰成的小腹，然而也腾不出另一只手来帮忙——左手够到了身后，倒弯了腰扣弄着点点湿润的蜜穴。不是完全没有做过准备，先前洗澡时已经做过，但在干涩的手指面前还是过于勉强了，孙施尤撇撇嘴，甩甩掰了不适角度的左手，转而抬到面前由湿润的舌尖和口腔滋润。  
朴辰成饶有兴趣地看着。  
舌尖和指尖从轻巧的接触到手指和嘴唇湿腻的滑动，吞吐着合不拢嘴的样子和后穴紧紧吃住他的东西时的样子如出一辙，握住两人性器的手已经被沾湿了，同样的湿哒哒让右手撸动的动作流畅了不少，握在他掌间的腰肢也配合着小幅挺动，自己也玩的挺开心的样子……  
“你就打算这样装死？”抽出已经足够湿润的手指重新探向身后，孙施尤真真假假地抱怨着，连带右手也略重的紧了紧换来朴辰成倒抽一口气，“这不是还活着么，请问您是一只人肉按摩棒吗？”  
“不是……我好委屈呀，”立起膝盖收折了本来放平的双腿，朴辰成坐立起了身，掐在孙施尤腰间的双手转托了托紧绷的臀肉，和本来跨坐在他身上的孙施尤贴的更近，“平时不是总嫌我要求多么，按你想的来也不是不行，有没有心情好一些？怪在意的。”  
一直微蹙着的眉头一下子挑开了，落在朴辰成眼里，眨眨眼看孙施尤没有回答也没再说什么，用着对应的手从另一面握住了两根性器，和孙施尤温热的掌心不一样，微凉的大手握上来换来孙施尤一声低喘，绷直了些许时候的腰也软了下来，脖颈交错着，另一只手也同时伸向已经由孙施尤自己弄的湿滑的后穴。  
“wow~施尤呀已经这么湿了啊。”  
啊，该死的性感。  
压低的声音从耳根一路酥软到了神经，孙施尤忍不住在心里感叹到，偶尔这种各方面都能被这样夸的甜蜜模样，还真是挺偶尔的。  
“呀朴辰成！你又想来捡我人头吗！”  
去外屋找东西未归的朴载赫终于捏着纸盒回来了，屋里这翻天覆地的样子气的朴载赫差点想把安全套扔到朴辰成脸上。  
“什么呀，找个东西这么久谁知道你去干嘛了。”  
“八成还想怪我乱放东西呢，都说了在口袋里了。”  
——扔到孙施尤脸上也行！

昏黄的灯光把裸露的肌肤也染的昏黄，与夹在阴影中的过度透出不一样的糜烂，凹陷的脊柱晦暗不明，被强硬摆成了趴跪状，臀瓣被箍紧在掌心是不同于先前的力度，下身借由某个凶残的肉柱楔在了另一具肉体上，从嘴唇到口腔被另一根奋力挺动的东西撑出了与手指不能比的鼓胀，孙施尤单靠着手肘和双膝支撑着被前后夹击的身体。  
“施尤的嘴好会吸啊，跟下面的小嘴一样紧，舌头也好会舔……”朴辰成幅度不大摇摆着腰，一手插进了孙施尤细密的头发，“啊……吃的好深，感觉要被吸出来了……”  
“下面也会跟着吸呢，都快要全部吃进去了……”松一只手摸上了结合的位置，被撑开的小穴连皱褶都快被进出的肉根涨平了。  
孙施尤支起一边胳膊，手指抚上拍打在下巴上的一对卵蛋，抚慰揉捏着翻起眼睛看朴辰成仰头喘息的样子，舌尖蹭过伞头的沟壑和小孔，换来朴辰成一阵低喘。  
“啊……施尤的嘴这么努力的话我可是会很快缴械投降的，”手指划过发丝沿着耳廓向下走过弯曲出幅度的脖颈再流连在胸膛，朴辰成两手各衔起一边乳豆，微微用力就能感受手中的身体和唇瓣一紧，“这么敏感的话真的会真的会把我舔射的。”  
朴载赫手上也没闲着重新握住了孙施尤可怜兮兮冒着水的阴茎，稍稍套弄就看到本来塌陷的腰背供出了一道弧度，“施尤快到了吗？我来帮你一把吧。”  
身后稳定抽插的凶器突然开始大开大合地逞凶，一下一下都顶到深处更加敏感的地带，全身各处都被照顾到爽的孙施尤不多会儿就射了出来，被填满的嘴发出了呜咽，一阵阵痉挛地收缩也让前后两人爽到头皮发麻。  
感觉快要到达边缘，朴辰成正要抽出硬挺的肉棒，孙施尤勾了勾嘴角，在离嘴前的伞头就是猛地一下吮吸。  
“啊……”迸发的白色液体从孙施尤鼻尖挂到了嘴角，舌尖一舔就是粘稠的一丝。  
“呀……施尤好色啊。”指尖刮掉还挂在鼻尖的另一部分，朴辰成环抱住直起身的孙施尤，迎着仰头的动作覆上自己的唇分享唇齿间残留的精液味道。  
朴载赫环住了孙施尤直起的腰，最后几下顶的又深又重，引得孙施尤错开唇发出了难耐的叫喊。  
“载赫啊……够、呜……好深啊……”  
朴辰成空出了一双唇，压低了身子啃咬上了被手指玩弄多时的乳尖，唇抿舌舔，一不留神就蹭过了单边的虎牙。  
“啊！辰成轻一点……要破了……”  
夹着丝丝痛感孙施尤不自觉的收紧着后穴，伴随着声声低哼，朴载赫也到达了巅峰，抽出还有些硬挺的肉棒，揭下安全套打了结就是一扔。  
“呀你们两个脏东西，又把精液给出擦在哪了？”卫生纸擦拭了粘粘的液体，突然想起这两人刚才胡乱蹭开了的东西，朴载赫想想都觉得不能忍。  
“谁知道呢，嘴里手上床单上都有吧。”拥抱着躺回床上的两人完全没有想要在乎朴载赫的洁癖的意思。  
恨不得把两个脏鬼踹下床，朴载赫不想理他们只想赶快先去冲个澡。  
“施尤呀……我也想要呢。”半硬的性器戳在孙施尤大腿，朴辰成自认诚实地窜动着孙施尤。  
“你是真的属泰迪的吧，”将环抱在身上的胳膊甩开，把朴辰成按平在床上，孙施尤重新跨坐上了朴辰成腰间，“说好的，你听我的。”  
朴辰成就这样看着，孙施尤一手撑在他的胯骨，一手扶着他的肉棒缓缓坐下，刚刚适应了巨物侵入的小穴默默撑开然后再一次吞入了另一根凶器。  
“啊……呜……”慢慢直接坐到了底，孙施尤挺立着腰后穴吃了个满，不一样的方向更是抵在了不同的方位，一时间各种感觉涌上，他仰着头呜咽出声。  
“啊……”和嘴不一样的包裹感让朴辰成也爽的发出了低吼，忍不住小幅摆起了腰以期进一步的吞吐。  
“别动！”还没完全适应的孙施尤惊得一巴掌甩在朴辰成肉肉的大腿，好一会才敢吞吐一小截。  
一时间屋里全是两人连篇的喘息，不太使得上力的位置孙施尤还是不太习惯，不多会又停下想要换个更容易的角度。  
“施尤呀快动一动吧……”被嫩肉紧密包裹着，朴辰成说着就是难耐的一顶。  
“啊！”  
孙施尤惊得喊出了声，顶到了不同的方向一下子感觉一下子变得五味杂陈，身子也向前一倒。  
“说了，不要动啊！”受了惊的孙施尤顺手就是往朴辰成胸前一下狠掐。  
“唔……”  
撑起身孙施尤恰好一眼瞟到了放在床头的烟盒，突然灵机一动取了一支。  
“我看你现在再乱动，”熟练地点了烟夹在指尖，燃点下，是朴辰成白花花的身体，“或者你想试试烟灰的温度？”  
朴辰成艰难地咽了口口水，“不过……试一试嘛施尤，就是那边。”  
仿佛是朴辰成敢怒不敢言的表情逗笑了，孙施尤笑出了声，一手夹着烟，一手在朴辰成身上支撑着开始吞吐，不一样的新区域触电过于每秒，逐渐适应了新的感觉孙施尤开始能配合着吞吐的节奏正常摆动起了腰肢，间或吸一口烟。  
“感觉好了吗？”双手不敢造次只能放回之前攥过的腰，朴辰成试探着。  
“嗯……还好……”感觉还是不太一样，孙施尤还在考虑着，就看重新掌握他的重心的朴辰成微微起来身，“干嘛？不是说了……”  
“现在烟可烧完了。”  
最后一簇烟灰落地，朴辰成帮扶着撑着孙施尤的身体开始就着体位不停向上顶，不同以往的快感顿时包围了孙施尤。  
“啊……这边……好奇怪……”  
“哪种呢？其实不管是哪种，开始爽飞了吧？”细密的嫩肉一吞一吸，朴辰成也忍不住喘息着，“施尤感觉到了吗？我的话，硬的快炸了……这个位置好爽。”  
“辰成啊……唔、这边还可以……还要……”  
“上位真的可以吗？好他妈棒……”  
内壁颤颤巍巍地收缩着，朴辰成直接射在深处，一瞬间的脱力孙施尤倒进了朴辰成怀里，虚着眼睛迷迷糊糊地开始接吻。

“真的拜托了，你们能先去洗一下自己吗？这个味道……还不戴套。”  
朴载赫照常在浴室折腾了半天出来看到的就是两个人摊的东倒西歪，深色的床单还有着无数星星点灯。  
“啊感觉要流出来了……不想去，懒，累。”孙施尤翻了个身改为趴伏想够烟，一动就不由得想收紧后穴，“烟都没了，辰成啊帮我出去拿一下啦。”  
“我也懒，累，”话这样说着，朴辰成撑起了半边身子先去够来了眼镜，恍惚的一瞥，刚好看到先前被朴载赫翻开的床头柜中有个烟盒的痕迹，“这不是就有了，将就一下吧。”  
孙施尤不置可否无可无不可，烟盒里也只剩两三只了：“载赫啊，这包烟谁剩的？”  
“七星吗？无条件是民皓哥的。”朴载赫划着手机躺上床头也不回的说。  
孙施尤晃晃手里万宝路，没有说话。  
“我回家了，我妈又打来电话了。”  
朴辰成放下显示时间已经过了十一点的手机翻身下床，开了更明亮一些的灯独自收拾着，孙施尤嚼着烟嘴，朴载赫划拉着手机都只是随意应了声，左不过几分钟的时间室内又只剩下床头台灯昏暗地亮着。  
“某人还真是每次都是这个理由啊。”朴载赫也放下了手机，翻身跟孙施尤一起并肩趴伏着，一条胳膊也顺势搂了过去。  
“毕竟……很好用吧，都从十几岁说到二十几岁了，有人等着呢。”孙施尤摁灭了烟屁股的丁点火星，自己越说越觉得好笑起来，“果然是泰迪。”  
“果然是大将军……”朴载赫说着也给逗乐了，两个人嬉笑着重新滚做了一团。

轻巧的开关过房门，等待着朴辰成的除了玄关的昏黄，客厅的电视已经进入了屏保，茶几的座灯照亮处还有个缩成一团的小小身影。  
“是哥回来了？”  
含糊的声音透露和开始晃动的身影无不说明孩子已经睡着又被惊醒的事实，朴辰成看到的就是头发都睡乱了的小孩。  
“不是说了不用等我，先去打游戏或者困了就先睡么，”侧坐在沙发扶手，捏捏柳民硕被衣服压出印子的脸颊，本来以为已经动作很轻了的朴辰成有了些许歉意，“爸妈不都早就休息了。”  
“叔叔阿姨毕竟还要正常作息嘛，当然只有我等哥了。”柳民硕环抱住身旁的人埋首进温暖的胸膛，空调大概打的低了些，都没有注意手脚都有些凉了。  
“头发没吹干就倒在沙发上了吗？”感受到贴近身的手掌都是凉的，朴辰成捏捏他的小手，回环小孩贴紧的身体，另一只手揉上了柳民硕被压成各异形状却还微润的头发。  
“本来想等自然干的……晚上跟叔叔阿姨一起看了影片哦，不过叔叔阿姨还没看完就准备休息了，我的话本来准备洗过澡再来看完的，看睡着了来着，”像是回想起了开心的事，柳民硕音调都提高了些，“我今天帮阿姨一起准备了晚饭了！学做了豆芽汤，下次也做给哥尝尝呀。”  
“下次一起来做吧，我也是有拿手菜的，”朴辰成跟着笑了出声，“先给你吹头发吧。”

故意调低了空调的房间，一条薄被嫌冷，一条棉被又有些过分，而两个人抱紧就显得过于适合，烘干的发丝挥发出多余的香氛填补了疏离的空气，只是太近了。  
近到柳民硕忽略不了朴辰成身上的其他味道。

是之前就出现过的、还很浓烈的味道。


End file.
